Lost Winds
by G-girls
Summary: Tiffany and her friends encounter the mysterious Wing boys in there search of a new life. When Tiffany decides to run away from home and her friends follow after her they find an adventure that will take them to the stars. Or maybe just to the colonies. P


**Disclaimer:** Ok you see here's the thing. We don't own Gundam Wing. So don't sue us. PLEASE!! If you do I'll cry....or call in the Gundam pilots we don't own to save us. 

****

Written By: Megan

****

Lost Winds

****

Chapter 1:

A Perfect Soldier

"I didn't mean to Billy. I was just practicing baseball outside. There is no harm in that." Tiffany said, hushing her laughter and rushed down the cream colored stairs. Billy leaned over the white banister looking angry. "Sure! Breaking a few windows on the house is Ok. It's just fine! Yeah, I don't like that window over there, I think I'll go break it." He gave her a mean face, "I watched you. It kind of looked like you were trying to hit the window Tiffany." He said slamming his bedroom door shut. Tiffany started giggling. This hadn't been the first time she had purposely done something to make her abusive foster parent Sharon angry, let alone her little brother.

"Look Billy, Its just a broken window, we can fix it." Tiffany ran a hand threw her dark blonde hair, and dashed into the bathroom to comb it out. 

"Oh yeah?" Billy called from the up-stairs hallway, "And do you think our mom will think it's all right too? She'll ground us for a month. She even might take it out of my collage money!" It still seemed strange for Tiffany to call her foster mother mom. She didn't like it. Sharon raised them like dogs. She was still very loyal to her dead parents, and wouldn't allow any of the other kids living in their home to make fun of her parents without a fight. "Your mom not mine." Tiffany said with disgust, finally realizing he was right. She hesitated, "Well, she's not going to yell at you. You didn't break the window." Billy screwed up his face in contort, "Do you always have after thoughts like this?"

"I'd hardly call it an after thought." Tiffany muttered. She'd been planning to crack Billy's window to pieces since the beginning of the summer. 

A thought sprung to her mind like a trap snapping shut. Hastily rummaging through the front hall closet, she seized her old burgundy coat. It was warm and not to mention the only fall coat she had. It would match perfectly with her white shirt, and blue jeans. She slipped a roll of dollar bills deep into her pocket, making sure Billy didn't see. Tiffany didn't want Billy thinking that stealing was Ok. Just because she, the only independent person in their screwed up family, stole things. She'd manage to swipe the money from Sharon last night, before dinner.

"Where are you going?" her brother demanded. "Out of all respect." She said as he trotted down the stairs. "I'm not your concern." Tiffany pulled on her coat. "I'm leaving. That's' good enough for you isn't it? Just tell her I left. She doesn't have to worry about me anymore." She said nonchalantly. "And neither do you."

What if Sharon came home and found out? She'd send her off to boarding school! Oh right ... Sharon was planning to do that anyway, but Tiffany didn't understand why. After all, she was a straight A and B student. This could possibly be the worst move in her history of living. She didn't know where she was going, whom she might meet, or what she was getting herself into. Sounds perfect to me. She thought.

"Your crazy." Billy said. Tiffany continued getting ready to leave. "I might need this." She shoved her toothbrush, hairbrush, ect into a small purse, trying to block out her brothers pestering. Billy frowned, "Why are you leaving?" He asked. His pants had a hole in the knee. "Because I don't belong here." 

"Don't be ridiculous!" Billy shouted. "This is your home!"

Tiffany closed the closet doors, her face emotionless.

"If you leave," He said, "Sharon would blame me for letting you go." Billy added rashly. "I'd get into so much trouble!"

"Stick up for yourself. Don't let her push you around. Next time she tries to hit you, call the police. Make up some stuff and they'll take her away. If anything, after what she's done to us... she deserves that." Tiffany said. Her voice was steady, but Billy could tell that she was angry. The impetuous feeling of hope came over her. She had enough money to go just about anywhere. Tiffany needed to get away from her house. Being the oldest of five children wasn't exactly easy. 

"Have fun paying for the window." She gave an evil grin, and threw open the front door. "Your not going to come back are you?" Billy asked. Of everyone in her family, he would miss her the most.

"We'll see each other again." She said. And slowly shut the door. Her brother shed a tear, and then ran into his room, not to come out for several hours. "This is gonna be really hard on me." Tiffany said. She didn't realize that hot tears were dripping down her face. 

Grabbing her bike, Tiffany jumped on in mid run, traveling as fast as she could down the street. She didn't want to look back at that house. She didn't want it to be a part of her any more. The bike tires rode smooth, soothing Tiffany's body. The air was crisp with autumn. Fall was her favorite time of the year. But she liked the cold the best. The bike carried her onto the main road and down the long, silent street. 

The lights lining the road would turn on in a few hours. Michigan was a wonderful place to live. The summers were very hot, and the winters very cold. She'd been riding for what seemed like hours. Unlike most people, she preferred the weather very cold, if she had a choice, rather than scorching hot. All she could see now, were gobs of towering red pine forests. 

Tiffany took a sharp breath of air, pulling all of the sweet smells of autumn into her lungs. Ah, such a pretty day. She wanted to remember this, this new sense of freedom. Almost like a prisoner that had been locked up in a cold, but hateful castle, seeing daylight for the first time.

Getting up one of the tallest hills, she managed to look pitifully off in the direction of her house. "This won't last. They'll find me. It'll all come down on me again, twice as hard." Not sure, what she meant, there was a tinge of guilt in the back of her mind. "I have never really left Billy, like this before." She forced confidence to swell back her brain, causing her to draw in yet another long dizzy breath of air. 

She coasted down the hill away from her house. She was standing up, one foot on the petal, the other foot, temporarily useless, hanging behind her right foot. She was mentally unprepared for the certain dangers that lay ahead. "I'm not going to loose this." Tiffany feared loosing grip of her freedom would bring her to her knees. She couldn't let herself down now, not after she'd gotten this far. 

After about an hour, every muscle screaming, she set down her bike on the side of the road. Sitting up against a tree, she thought about the day. She recalled planning to run away. Away from the beating, the fighting and screaming. She had no where in particular to go to, but it was possible she could fend for herself. Every day was a struggle to get by at home. All of her siblings were left behind. Recently bombings had been going on in her area. Destroyed schools and shops lay in rubble. 

A year ago all of mankind fought intense battles, in a war, that altered the course of history. Disagreements that were getting out of hand had caused the lives of the people at the White House. World War three had corrupted in the colonies, and on Earth. It seemed everyone was fighting his or her own war.

The world was unprepared and shocked by the third world war approaching. But there was one moment everyone seemed to pause, as if they were expecting someone to save them. 

But no help came.

When the leader of the United States, and the vice-president were shot, the US was thrown into chaos. Terrorists and hackers took control of The United States nuclear missiles, and bombed three continents, Asia, Europe, and Australia. Thankfully, someone managed to intercept the second missile, and the third, leaving the first to blow away Asia, and 40% of its inhabitants. Europe Germany and Russia responded with return fire, killing thousands of innocent lives, and lowering United States military population. 

Five days later, when Congress elected a temporary ruler, World war three ended. One fool who managed to get past the CIA, FBI, and destroyed our sense of peace caused the war between the colonies and Earth. Later, terrorists had snipered Kasy Armando, one of the colonies most trusted pacifists. She had been one of the few people who could save us from a fourth World War. One single person, one assassin, had led every one into this armed conflict. Most of the fighting had ceased for the moment, and America seemed to draw a breath, as if waiting. "There is always trouble in the world of today." Tiffany said, sighing.

She had always been getting into trouble with the schools, at home. In fact, she had recently escaped a chase between her and the "cops" for stealing information out of a confidential program that recorded student's grades. A large building thought of as an official hideout claimed by her and her other two friends, had been reclaimed by the government. Accidentally stumbling inside due to odd Internet buzzes and beeping, she walked inside to find a single laptop sitting upon a desk, opened.

Taking a quick look around to make sure that no one was there, she began searching the hard drive of components. What she had found, astounded her, was that the whole school data base was entered in an ancient DOS mode, an area that she knew very well. She heard a boy's voice. Suddenly, the boy had entered; sensing something was out of the ordinary. How stupid, she was to leave the door open. Escaping him was the hard part. She never got a chance to see his face, but she doubted that he had been any older than 17. Maybe he worked for the government. Anything was possible.

Standing back up after a good fifteen minutes, Tiffany stepped onto the dark, soft earth beneath her. She had always liked the woods. Gazing greedily into the gorgeous colors of autumn, she savoured the moment, painting a picture to remember of every single color there was, and listened to the tiny birds sing their lovely song. 

She lost herself in time. Before she knew it, it was Dusk. Greens, reds oranges, pink, purples and yellows lit up the sky. This day, despite its sour taste was one of the most beautiful days she had ever seen. Now she was a good 500 yards away from the road. The trees grew thicker farther ahead.

As she started to walk back to her bike, Tiffany heard a gunshot. It was a faint, yet hammering noise that echoed, not very far away. Tiffany stopped in her tracks and looked in the direction of fire. "How very odd!" She said to herself. "It's not even shooting season yet. You're suppose to go to a shooting range to fire off a gun."

But to her surprise, another shot sounded. A cry of pain filled the air. A duel was occurring and she was missing it. "Crap." She threw down her new bike near to the road and ran in the direction of the firing. In about five minutes, she found them. She saw that there were two boys, One boy, was lying on the ground holding his shoulder. He wore a green tank top and black shorts ... and he held a gun. The other boy was dressed in dark clothing and had a long brunette braid trailing behind him. He also held a gun, that appeared to be an F K 7 Soviet, handgun. They both looked to be around the age of fourteen. 

The boy with a dark braid down to his waist said, "Stand up, Heero, we should be getting back now." He was quite a bit taller than she was. A dark blue hat hid his face.

"Heero," thought Tiffany. What a strange name he had. She hadn't ever heard a name like that before. It had an accent to it. Tiffany gasped when she saw blood start seeping from Heero's arm.

Heero jumped to his feet at her gasp. "Show yourself!" He shouted flinching. His voice was deep and his eyes were very sharp. The gun Heero held was pointed at Tiffany's head as she stood up. Tiffany stepped out from the tree she was hiding behind. She stood there, hands above her head, shaking. Her blood was pulsing uncontrollably through her body. She stared into his face. Tiffany thought she saw the slightest hint of recognition in the Heero's eyes. Could this have been the boy that had chased her away from the school's database?

"She's just a girl, Duo." Heero managed to utter painfully. He grimaced from the pain surging through his shoulder. Leaning up against a tree, he allowed himself to slide helplessly back down the trunk. Tiffany wondered why he wasn't weeping if he was shot right now. That hurt no doubt. She saw pain written all over his face.

"Start explaining." Duo said.

"I heard a gunshot and ... just wondered what was going on back here." Tiffany said trying not to stutter. This definitely was not a good idea to take a quick look and see what was going on. "If you have a weapon, drop it. There won't be any more blood shed today." Duo said. Tiffany held her hands higher. Duo was the boys' name. She still couldn't see his face hiding beneath the cap.

Duo put away his gun. "See? Now we are both unarmed." He turned to Heero on the ground. "Well coming?" He asked. "In a minute." Replied Heero. How dare he believe Heero being able to move in his condition? She had to do something.

"You can leave now." Duo said, nodding in Tiffany's direction. He looked annoyed. Why the heck had he gotten shot? "Oh." She uttered looking in Heero's direction. With him lying there on the ground, he could bleed to death! 

Noticing that she didn' t hear a word he'd said, Duo shrugged, and started to head down a trail located further behind him. 

Once he'd left, Tiffany ran over to Heero's side. "Are you all right?" asked Tiffany shocked that something like this happened. Heero lay there flinching from the pain. "I'm f-fine." Heero managed to say through clenched teeth. " Oh God." She said full of contrition. "You're bleeding."

"Yeah, that's what happens when you get shot." Heero said sitting himself up. "You bleed."

Tiffany carefully slid his hand off his shoulder, as he watched in mistrust, and saw that the bullet had only penetrated the skin. She took a shrewd look around her. Heero glanced up at her disbelieving a total outsider would come up and help him. After all, she didn't have any idea who he might be. This girl was a fool to confront a complete stranger like this. 

Not caring that her patient was struggling to get away from her, she tore a piece of her pant leg off, and tied it tightly around his arm.

"Let me give you some help." She said, holding her hand out to him. How long will he sit there? She wondered to herself.

"I'm fine." He said again. This time stronger and sterner. Heero righted himself and sat up on his knees, still clutching his shoulder. Now she looked like someone who attempted to cut their jeans into shorts. Tiffany reached out a hand to help him up. But asking for no assistance, he slowly stood up on his own.

Tiffany felt dumb as she drew back her hand. He didn't need her help at all. Maybe she should leave. She thought. Her expression of sympathy was a little insignificant. "It doesn't matter. Don't worry about it." Heero Said, doing his best to maintain control of embarrassment. He moved over to where Duo had been and removed something from underneath the leaves. He slid a box from the leaves and pressed a button.

For a second, nothing happened. Tiffany stood her ground silently, wondering why that was significant. Heero arose, and turned quickly, shielding his face from something. Blinding light appeared from above the trees, forcing Tiffany to temporarily shield her eyes. It was almost over powering. Tiffany stumbled backward, blocking the light with her hands as she tried to see where it was coming from. What was Heero trying to do? He was a strange teenager. Maybe he was crazy like her.

Tiffany looked about her after it had gone away. Where did it come from? She looked behind her and Heero was gone. She found that there were some lights in the trees. By Heero pressing the button, he must have turned them on. Oh, he had tried to distract her while he fled. He wouldn't just do that would he? Then again, she didn't know his personality.

As fast as she could, Tiffany darted after him, curious on where he was headed. She took off down the same trail with sudden agility. She ran down the same trail that Duo took, hoping to catch a glimpse of Heero. After a few minutes, she saw a flash of his shirt, giving her New Hope. "He sure can run fast," she said panting. "But not fast enough." She countered.

In the crisp November wind, Tiff was sure she could smell the sharp air that warned winter is coming. But as she ran, it was getting darker. Fast. She looked up into the now a soft blue-velvet sky. Another world was starting as she gazed into the stars. 

After a while of running, she stopped. Fearing she was lost, she started yelling for Heero. Stopping every now and then, listening for him, but she found that calling him was useless. He could care less about her.

She finally accepted the fact that she was lost, she sat down, gathering her strength to either travel back home, or keep on walking till she found civilization. She bet Heero hated her for following him. She probably wouldn't see him again. Never again would know how he was doing. She sat down again on the ground and sighed. What was a girl like her to do. She wondered. I'll just walk till I find someone to drive me home. She decided.

* * *

Heero Yuy was as Duo had called him; 'Socially challenged.' He had kept to himself for four straight years in the military. Except for the other four Gundam pilots, he didn't have any other friends. Heero had decided silently as he was walking, that friends just get you caught doing things you're not supposed to and mess up your missions. But recently, he guessed they have been all right.

Heero even considered, proudly, that his own attitude was quite self-centered. There was no difficulty understanding the fact that he had been getting hurt more often. He had upset Duo by setting off a bomb near his hometown without telling him. It was of course one of their missions and persisted only that they were to attack and destroy a man by the name of Andy Jacks. He had past the line by watching one of the Gundam pilots enter their Gundam and leave the secret base. With a heat-seeking device, Duo managed to find him while he was still inside his Gundam. This man also happened to be the Senator of the state, also a wanted spy. And who would suspect a senator of the State?

They hadn't caught him yet, thought Heero angrily. One shot with his gun and he wouldn't be a problem any longer. Trowa, with light-brown hair, and dark blue eyes, had suggested to Heero that they catch the man instead of kill him and turn him in for a bounty. Heero thought that that would be all right, but he hadn't totally made up his mind yet. 

Heero thought that he didn't need anymore people to think that they were his friends. The pilots were already more than enough, especially Duo. He was as stubborn as a rock. He would not listen at all. It seemed he was more interested in girls than getting things done. But when he finished, he did it with his own signature. Even so, Heero reminded himself that he was three times more ill tempered than Duo. 

Heero slowed down, and finally decided to rest. At least those high powered lights came in handy; he had set them up earlier for emergencies. It had given him time to run. He abruptly dismissed the thought, that he would see that girl again. He sat there silently wondering if she was still trying to follow him. After all, he had thought he would never lose her. She was fast for a girl.

Getting back to that girl, what she didn't know, was that he had shot Duo. And despite his 'great aim' he had shot him in the chest. Thankfully enough, he had been wearing a bulletproof vest. So all that had happened was that Duo had gotten a painful shock, sending him flying back a few meters. Heero pulled his gun on Heero. They shot at the same time. Duo shot Heero in the arm, and Heero shot him in the chest.

Straining his ears, he could still hear her calling for him. "Well," he said, "Looks like she might need some help after all." Should he go back for her? He pondered. "Why should I care? She will probably draw attention to this area, then our bunker would be discovered." That was the last thing he needed. It had already happened once somewhere else, and made it all over news. 

In the event of their hiding place being discovered had nearly taken their lives. Heero would just have to keep her until their mission was over. And when it was finished, he could drop her off somewhere. 

He listened and found that she was coming toward him. He wasn't into killing people unless it was necessary, and when he did, it was in an orderly fashion. Heero felt if he let her tag along, she would get in the way of things. He had no one to love, and no one to love him, so it did not effect him in any emotional way anyhow. But even so, how come he felt mixed emotions about her? Was it that he thought that she liked him? Did he like her? No. It wasn't possible for the assassin Heero Yuy to fall in love. What was love? He asked himself. He had never known love before. What was it like?

Heero glanced down at his arm. It was wrapped tightly and no longer bleeding. Not one person, even the people in his training squad, had shown this type of affection for him, ever. But of course, if you grow up in the military, there is no one to be a motherly figure for you. He remembered Duo saying to Trowa once, "Never say never, because it might just happen." 

At worst, he and the five members of the Mobile Suit team, (MS team) could be found out, then they'd probably be executed. Their main goal was to stop operation meteor. These operations made highly skilled Mobil suits piloted by highly advanced pilots. Scientists also created them. But little did they know, at the same time they made these, it was for an awful reason. 

The Wolf Fang, a group of people that made up the peace industrialization organization, planned for world domination. They had set it up so a person by the name of Zechs Marchise would become the world leader of bolth the Earth and the five colonies in outer space. 

15% of the world population was in outer space living in these colonies because of over population. Some people thought that this was wrong, that all of these colonies were taking up most of the world's natural resources. Others thought that it was by far the newest and greatest plan in all history. Those working in the colonies in outer space, were either important business people, or full time labors.

Heero Yuy could not worry about his life now. In a matter of fact, he didn't really have one. His name wasn't even Heero Yuy. Years ago, Heero Yuy, was a peacemaker. He was assassinated during one of his most famous speeches.

Heero, the 14-year-old boy, had chosen that for his code name, so no one could look him up. His true name was Unknown. He wasn't even sure if he had a record. No one however could know his true identity. 

He was basically raised by the military, and then went with one of the scientists to train. 

Life no longer mattered to Heero Yuy. No, he wasn't brain washed, nor was he crazy, he was just so intent on finishing his missions. Nothing else mattered in the world to him. And if this girl-runaway kept on after him, if it started to ruin any of his missions, he'd have to get rid of her.

From where he was standing, he could hear the girl calling out to him. Had she gone crazy? She would be drawing too much attention. He had to do something before she got both of them shot. Not being able to think up another remedy for this, the young boy started off in her direction. Following her voice, he yelled for her to shut up, that he could see her. She stopped suddenly. 

But Heero felt a bit strange; his heart skipped a beat in abrupt fear. He had a horrible feeling that something really bad was going to happen. 

It must be the Zero system. He thought silently. In his Gundam, a system was installed to help him know things faster, such as the future. He never doubted that feeling. He started running towards her. And as he got nearer, it got stronger. 

When she saw him coming toward her, she turned her head and folded her arms. 

"We have to leave." He said, not waiting for her to get up. She turned her head to him and asked him sharply, " You ran then, I don't know why and now you want me to come with you? Boys are weird. I'll never understand that as long as I live." She said.

Heero was currently looking up around for any sign of someone. "Are you listening?" Tiffany cried. 

"We have to go ... Now." He said forcefully. "How come?" She asked. "Something bad is going to happen." She stood up full height. He was still taller than she was. By about an inch. "How do you know?" She looked at him oddly, and saw panic in his eyes. "You better not lay a hand on me." 

"No, I mean. You don't seem to understand." Said Heero, "I sense that something bad is going to happen. And I trust it." He said with fear in his eyes, "With my life." Tiffany stared at him shocked, she could just managed a nod.

"Lets go. We have to go now!" He whispered. He wasn't even looking at her. He was staring at something behind her. "But why can't you just tell me I'm sure there's no big-"

Heero threw himself into her just as a gun was fired. Its' bullet soared past Tiffany, and skimmed along Heero's back. He stood up flinched and grabbed her hand. "You all right?" He asked. Tiffany nodded. Heero nodded "Let's go." They started running without further questioning. Obviously Heero had seen, or guessed they were going to be ganged up on like this. She should have listened.  


They stopped to rest several times, and around the third time, she knoticed the back of Heero's green shirt was ripped. She gasped.

"What?" Heero questioned. 

"You didn't say they had shot you." She replied. 

Something started beeping. "Huh?" Tiffany said questionably looking at Heero. Afraid of what he had told her about the strange people in the woods.

Without replying, he pulled out of his pocket, a square disk, but a bit thicker. Heero opened it up like a laptop. He pressed one of the many buttons, and at once, and the beeping ceased.

"Wow." She said looking at it. "What does that do?"

"It is a communication device." Heero said smoothly. "It's better than a phone because it gives you an audio, and visual of the person who is talking to you. See," He said letting Tiffany look with him. It turned out that Duo sent him some mail under the topic of importance. It displayed the boy who had shot Heero. As the Duo talked, he also was moving a bit. Tiffany looked closer to see that there was a tiny camera in the top of the contraption. "I sent Trowa and Quatre a map to our place." He said 

"Oh great," Heero said. "I bet no one could read that." 

Duo grinned and then continued. "And I made it very neat this time. Wufei & Trowa should be here around tomorrow, mid-day. Currently they are stationed in Nevada. I doubt that Wufei will come, you know how he is." "Yeah no kidding." Heero Said. 

"So are you coming or what? I mean, you never showed up." Heero sighed, "Yeah, I'll be there in a couple hours or less. How did you get there so fast?" Heero Asked. "I took the Mortar Cycle that Wufei forgot to bring back." "He was riding it in the woods?" 

"I guess so," Said Duo. "He had asked me earlier to come get it for him though. Wonder why." Heero shrugged. "Who knows. Well, see you later Duo." Heero said. Just then, Tiffany tried to get a closer look so she put her face really close to the screen. 

Duo howled with alarm. "Who in the heck is that?! Hey, you're that girl that I saw earlier aren't you." He said in a matter of fact way. "That's right." Tiffany said proudly.

"Ha!" Duo said laughing. "Well Heero, found yourself a tag along did ya?" Heero shut the square disk with a snap. And Tiffany started giggling.

Heero drew in a deep breath. His deep voice sounding bored, he said, "Duo, the guy who shot me, isn't that far up ahead. If you want, you can come with me." Tiffany was so pleased. "Oh thank you so much!" She ran over to Heero and gave him a hug. " I won't be much trouble. I promise! I'll stay out of the way. I just can't possibly go back. I have no life back there." Oh, he could perfectly understand that. " Ok, Ok. Get off of me will you?" He said, pushing her away. Heero blushed.

They walked over to an old power plant. "Oh come now, don't tell me no one has ever hugged you before." "Actually-", Heero started to say, but his thoughts were carried away by the sound of some one running towards them. Heero quickly spun around, and saw that a man had a gun in his hand. Not just any gun, But Heero's gun. "Ah! You bastard! That's mine!"

The man held the gun as if he were to hit someone with it. He ran right up to Heero at full speed, ready to hit him on the side of the head. Heero stepped aside so quickly, the man nearly ran past him. But Heero suck out his right arm like Wufei had taught him, and hit the man right in the middle of his neck. Hesitantly the man fell to the ground, passing out, and Heero picked up his gun, and gave Tiffany a surprising smile of satisfactory.

"What?" Asked Tiffany, smiling at Heero because he was so happy. "This gun is my favorite." He said looking at his S K Soviet. "An old friend gave this to me a long time ago." His eyes went into a trance like position as he stared at the gun. "How long ago?" asked Tiffany, shyly. "Oh, man." He said putting his hand behind his head to help him think. It was a really long time ago. He thought hard and as he looked into the stars, the memory became more familiar to him suddenly. 

"It was up there." He said, as he pointed up into the stars. "In the 1st colony." Odin had taught him how to live on his own, shoot a gun, and to go with his heart about things. "A man by the name of Odin Lowe taught me a whole lot. He got me out of the army. You know what they called me?" He asked Tiffany, still stargazing. "No." She whispered softly.

"They called me the perfect Solider." He said looking at her. His eyes lacking emotion. Tiffany met his gaze, and then looked dreamily into the night sky. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

End Chapter 1

Hope you enjoyed it. Megan is a good writer. Please review cause that would be really nice of you. We'll put the next chapter up soon...hopefully. I think Megan had it all done and typed up, but she lost the disk. ^^; Oh, well. Again, and again and again I shall ask you to please review. It would be most appreciated. I must leave before the evil chickens get me. I have found out there evil plot to rule the world and now there out to get me. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


End file.
